ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swarm 1
Swarm 1 is a swarm of extremely advanced nanobots, and is the main device featured in Not Applicable. It also appears in Tech 10: Rebooted and Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Swarm 1 was created by the Zenturi to be used as a machine of war, but it backfired on them, flooding their bodies with Void Energy and destroying their native timeline, forcing them to dispose of the device. At some point it ended up in a jar in the back alleyway of a city on Earth, where it was found by Napoleon Eldridge, who used it mainly to make food and scrape out a living as a homeless teen in a large city. The mercenary Herculian was hired to track it down and return it in working condition; however, seeing as the Unit Control Nanobot had fused itself with Napoleon, Herculian had to constantly make sure Napoleon lives long enough to find a way to extract the UCN. After the Zenturi's defeat, Swarm 1 remained with Napoleon, since no way to remove it has been found. Functions Swarm 1 is possibly the most advanced swarm of nanobots ever made, and its ultimate potential is unknown. Confirmed functions include: *Making food *Forming a sword ablaze with purple flame *Forming an arm cannon that shoots purple energy *Transforming its host into a variety of aliens *Creating a guide construct to help its user and interact with the enviroment. *Forming customized armor with various functions of their own. All of these functions can be activated with thought or speech commands, whichever happens to be the most practical at the time. The guide construct's appearance apparently varies from user to user. When Napoleon summons it, it takes on the shape of a human female, with a purple and orange checkerboard pattern overlayed with a circuit pattern. Notably, when in the form of a guide construct, Swarm 1's AI appears to have a bit of personality to it. Swarm 1's power level seems to be directly linked to the user's willpower and fighting spirit. If the user lacks or excels in these traits, Swarm 1's abilities adjust accordingly. This was eventually explained by The Void as the Void Energy powering Swarm 1 seeming to have a 'mind of its own', and not cooperating with those of a weaker mindset. Being powered by Void Energy gives Swarm 1 some odd traits, the most notable of which so far is causing soul-absorbtion abilities to backfire on the user. Swarm 1's alien transformations are catalouged from a Void Energy-based scan of the current timeline. Since only sentient lifeforms are susceptible to Void Energy, it will only give the user sentient transformations. Though the user is able to choose a transformation if they know about it, Swarm 1 will generally designate aliens for the user to transform into by itself via its AI. Appearance Swarm 1 is usually thinly dispersed around its host to the point that it is effectively invisible. When forming a construct, however, Swarm 1 typically displays orange coloring, with any sort of energy coming from it being purple. Known Aliens *Sludgehammer *Zelusassin *Sharktank *Batdrill *Carbon *Iron Wrecker *Hallow Fire Category:Alien Technology Category:Not Applicable Category:Earth-83 Category:Featured Pages